Stuck together!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: 2 ducks get locked in a K-mart, what will they do to keep themselves amused - Maybe mini car races, eating products, getting up to mischief! Please R&R! for those of you who care I'm changing my pen name soon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks so there! LOL.  
  
Summery : When 2 ducks get locked in a k-mart for the night, what will their respective partners think!!!!  
  
A/N : This is a GUY/CONNIE and JULIE/CHARLIE story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I was in my first year of college at Minnesota state with all the ducks. We had been offered a hockey scholarship there and although we had, had to put up a bit of a fight for myself and Connie to stay on the same team as the ducks, we had managed it. Amongst a few thing, everything had stayed just about the same. I had been dating Charlie since senior year of high school ands Connie and Guy had gotten back together just after beating varsity.  
  
"Knock, knock". Guy said as he pushed the slightly ajar door open.  
  
"Hey, what's up"? I asked putting my chemistry book aside.  
  
"Right it's coming up to mine and Connie's anniversary and I have no idea what to get for her". He told me.  
  
"So that means it's tomorrow, am I right"?  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Well, you could always get a commitment ring". I suggested.  
  
"What the hell is one of those"?  
  
"It's a ring that shows how committed you are to her, it's like an engagement ring but without the actual engaged part needing to happen". I explained best I could.  
  
"Ok, yeah I could go for that. Can I borrow your finger, you have similar size fingers".  
  
"When"? I sighed.  
  
"How about right now"?  
  
"Your kidding aren't you, the mall will be shutting in about 45 minutes".  
  
"That's plenty of time". He started dragging me up off the bed. "Don't tell Connie though".  
  
"Oh yeah I'm really gonna tell her, I can imagine it now - 'Hey Jules, what you been up to?' 'Oh nothing, just went shopping with your boyfriend for a ring' sounds real good". I laughed.  
  
"Very funny ha-ha". He carried on leading me to his car.  
  
"Why do you guy's leave everything till the last minute anyway"? I asked as he began driving.  
  
"Because it's in the rules". He replied leaving me slightly puzzled.  
  
"What rules"?  
  
"The rules of being a boyfriend". He replied with a smug grin on his face as I nodded.  
  
"Hey, there aren't any rules". I swatted his arm.  
  
"Sure there are, I mean the rule that us guys have to pick you girls up before a date and the one where at fancy restaurants we buy the rose".  
  
"No, we could pick you guys up and buy the rose but your testosterone won't let us". I fought back.  
  
"No it just happens to be that we are better drivers and the people who sell the roses look at us first".  
  
"Oh you did not just say that".  
  
"What males are better drivers"! He repeated.  
  
"Right, I think we should have a driving race". I challenged.  
  
"Fine by me". We sat in silence for the last 5 minutes of the journey, we both knew that it wasn't a serious challenge just a bit of fun, but the fact that we both could be competitive made it slightly worse.  
  
I had gotten slightly closer to Guy over the years since he always came to me when he had a problem with Connie, or in cases like this when he needed advice on gifts. I started to smile as I began to remember all the times he'd come to me to ask advice for birthday, anniversary, Christmas and valentine gifts and all the times I'd helped him.  
  
"What you smiling at"? He asked trying to act hard.  
  
"Not you, that's for sure". I tried being nasty but laughter soon caught me out and we walked into the mall laughing at each other.  
  
"So where bout's do we go for this ring"? He asked looking at the corridor of shops in front of him.  
  
"A jewellers you idiotic boy". I gently shoved him in the direction of the jewellers laughing the whole time.  
  
I watched closely as he picked out certain designs and tried the size on me. After what seemed about an hour in actual fact 5 minutes, he had picked one and was finishing paying. There was about 10 minutes till closing time when we finally began walking out.  
  
"Hang on sec Jule's, I just need to pop into the k-mart for something". He gently pulled on my arm, leading me toward the building next door.  
  
"Guy, there's like 5 minutes left until closing. What do you want"? I whined.  
  
"I need the little boys room, nosy". He laughed.  
  
"What do I need to come for then"?  
  
"I need my hand holding". He began in all seriousness then cracked up laughing.  
  
"Ewe, Why didn't you go back in there". I followed him through the main doors.  
  
"I don't know". He answered as we headed toward the washrooms. " I was only kidding you know, when I said I wanted my hand holding". He looked seriously at me as we both walked to the doors to washrooms.  
  
"I know that, I'm going myself". I replied with a slight laugh in my voice.  
  
"Don't be long, the shop closes in 5 minutes". He nudged me before shooting into the male washrooms.  
  
Well do you think it's worth carrying on with or shall I just stop while I'm ahead??????????????? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing unfortunately but if I did I would now be a millionaire hopefully.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
"Julie, hurry up". I yelled around the corner of the ladies washroom.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming". She retorted as she almost ran around the corner and nearly bumped into me.  
  
"You girls sure take a time". I began dragging her toward the exit.  
  
"Hey, we can't just dangle it out you know". She argued.  
  
"Let's not go into that just now". I replied and pulled at the door. It didn't open so I went to the next one and pulled that, it didn't open so I continued pulling.  
  
"Guy, I think we know where locked in".  
  
"We can't be, the store doesn't shut while 6pm and it's only". I looked at my watch.  
  
"6pm". Julie told me.  
  
"This is all your fault you know". I began arguing.  
  
"Don't dare try to blame this on me. You're the one who had left it till the last minute to buy Connie's present, you were the one who wanted to come in here". She quarrelled back.  
  
"But YOU were the one who took so long to pee". I continued then watched as she walked away from me. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING NOW". I called after her.  
  
"Away from you before you say anything you WILL regret later and to call someone for help". She replied sharply.  
  
"Wait for me". I answered and began running after her.  
  
"What so you can throw even more accusations at me". She responded, her voice sharp and frigid and icy. "You think I like this anymore than you do"?  
  
"I'm sorry". I apologized.  
  
"Apology accepted, I'm sorry too". Julie never was one to hold a grudge against her friends for long.  
  
"Come on let's find a phone". I draped my arm around her shoulders and headed toward the managers office.  
  
When we got to the managers office we entered finding the room to be small and dull, nothing of which either of us would have imagined a successful K- mart managers office to be. Personally I expected to see white washed walls, those bamboo plants in pots around the room and one of those bonsai plants sat on a pine desk that had a computer, leather seats either side of the desk and a large window with vertical blinds open showing the scenery. What we did find was 2 tatty chairs one either side of a old oak desk that was covered in pieces of paper. There was no inviting view from a window, in fact there was no window just a painting of the area the K-mart was set in, the walls were a drab brown colour with scratches and chips in certain spots.  
  
"Nice office". I spoke out loud.  
  
"Yeah, glad I don't need an office". Julie giggled slightly. "Oh here's the phone". She reached forward for it, slowly and lightly sitting in one of the chairs. "Wait, who do we call"? She looked at me.  
  
"I don't know". I bit my lower lip. "The cops"? I suggested.  
  
"It's not an emergency though is it"?  
  
"It will be if we get caught for robbery".  
  
"Fine the cops it is". She dialled 911. "Hi yes, erm my name is Julie Gaffney and I'm in the K-mart on Hemings street and me and my friend have been locked in". She explained. "Well, I think it is, I'm not particularly wanting to spend the night here". Julie argued. "Because I haven't got the number, do you think if I had I'd be calling you". She paused. "Well thanks for not helping". She spoke harsh them slammed the phone down.  
  
"Well what did they say"? I asked eagerly.  
  
"They don't class this as an emergency so they are going to try and get someone to get us out otherwise we could be stuck here all night". She replied.  
  
"Great". I thought out loud.  
  
"Exactly, well been as we could be here a while we should really call Charlie and Connie so they won't panic when we don't get back tonight". She suggested picking the phone up and calling Connie who was her room mate. "Connie, it's Julie, erm I'll probably not be home tonight because I'm locked in a K-mart, so don't worry, see you later". She put the phone back. "Answer machine". She explained.  
  
"I should be on a date with her in 15 minutes. Fantastic she'll be really pissed now". I replied.  
  
"Call Charlie, he might be able to go and tell her, we shouldn't be meeting for another half an hour". She suggested.  
  
I dialled my dorm number and I too got the answer machine. "Damn you Spazway". I said before it beeped. "Charlie it's me Guy, I'm in a K-mart with Julie, we're locked in, I'm supposed to be on a date with Connie in about 15 minutes so if you get this message soon will you go tell her, she'll be at the bar one club. Cheers pal, bye". I said.  
  
"Cone on lets get outta this office, it's starting to make me feel ill". Julie said leading the way.  
  
"I'm hungry, let's go get some food".  
  
We headed to the food aisle and began helping ourselves to the delicacies of junk food. Once we had both gotten what we had wanted we headed toward the juice counter and helped ourselves to a soda or two. I was just finishing off a bag of chips and was about to start a box of mini cream cakes when Julie looked at me soulfully.  
  
"What's up, cookies no good"? I asked.  
  
"No there fine. I was just thinking that's all". She began tucking into the cookies again.  
  
"What about"? I continued eating.  
  
"Nothing in particular". She replied.  
  
"Come on, something must be up, you stopped eating". I replied making her laugh and stopping eating myself.  
  
"I was just thinking about how much fun we're having that's all".  
  
"Yeah, we should make this a yearly thing". I laughed.  
  
"This is what I'm gonna miss the most when we finish college".  
  
"What getting locked in K-marts. If that's what bothers you we can always meet up every so often and do this". I chuckled. "Seriously Jules, we have another 4 years of college ahead of us, plenty more time for fun".  
  
"I know but after that, we're all gonna be split up, even if you all got offered to be on the same team me and Connie couldn't join you". She spoke softly.  
  
The words stuck in my head, I had never thought that far ahead but she was right, we wouldn't be able to stay together, well at least not with the girls. It was a very depressing thought.  
  
Well what do you think. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty ducks or anything ok!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I had the most depressing thoughts in my head, one look at Guy and I knew I was depressing him with me. I don't even know what brought these feelings on, I suppose it was because I was having such a good time that all thoughts of it one day being over came flooding my being. I wasn't one to think negatively about things, normally I saw positive and made the best out of every situation. I mentally shrugged and pushed the negativity aside.  
  
"I'm sorry Guy, I didn't mean to bring you down with me". I told him.  
  
"You didn't, I was feeling similar deep down but chose to ignore it". He replied but I knew he was lying.  
  
"Forget this, come on. No more being depressed, let's make the best of this place while we can". I jumped down from atop the counter and began running toward the toy aisle. I could hear Guy's steps close behind me. I ran so far then stopped and looked at the shelves that stood before me.  
  
"What the hell are you". Guy asked but stopped as he caught sight of what I was looking at.  
  
"Let's see who is the better driver". I stepped forward and sat in one of the child's electronic cars.  
  
"Your on Gaffney". He jumped in the one next to mine.  
  
We quickly devised a route and sat at what we had chosen as our start point. I glared at him and he glared back, but soon we were cracking up in laughter at each others faces.  
  
"GO". I yelled as we both set off down the aisle and turned left, where Guy cut me up. "Hey no fair". I screamed after him.  
  
"No rule against it". He laughed back as he took the lead.  
  
We chased each other taking it in turns to lead, circling each fresh food stand and heading toward the cosmetic aisle, from the cosmetics we took a hard right and headed toward the tinned aisle, by now Guy was back in front and speeding ahead. Just as rounded the corner I heard a crash and saw a few tins roll my way. When I got onto the tinned food aisle I saw Guy and his little car sat underneath about a hundred tins of baked beans that were on offer. Now normally being the kind citizen I am I would have stopped but this time I drove swiftly past, sticking my tongue out at him as I did so.  
  
"Right that's it". I heard him yelp, then a few crashes and bags followed as he knocked as many tins away as possible, then tried catching me up, which he wasn't going to do since I was now 3 aisles ahead of him. He did a good job though because just as I crossed the finish line he was speeding along the home stretch.  
  
"Nice try Germaine". I gloated.  
  
"I want a rematch, that wasn't fair, I could have been seriously hurt". He whimpered.  
  
"No rule against it". I continued to gloat. "You weren't hurt were you"? I asked when I'd finished laughing.  
  
"Yeah, a tin fell on my head". He rubbed it giving me puppy dog looks the whole time.  
  
"Arhh you want me to rub the boo, boo better". I said sarcastically.  
  
After laughing at him for another 5 minutes we SLOWLY drove the cars back to their original places and headed back to where we had left all our food.  
  
"Come on then Guy, who are better drivers, men or WOMEN"? I gloated again.  
  
"I still say men are, but I don't suppose you'll let me off if I don't". He spoke quietly. "Women are better drivers than men". He almost whispered.  
  
"See that wasn't too hard was it". I wiped a bit of cream from the cream cakes he'd got on his nose.  
  
"Hey"! He exclaimed and tossed a bit of cream my way.  
  
"Ok, ok, let's stop now before this gets out of hand". I held my hands up in defeat.  
  
"I fancy some ice cream". He said, jumping down from the work top and heading for the frozen section.  
  
"Bring me back some chocolate chip". I yelled after him, then going to get us both a drink of soda.  
  
Within 2 minutes he had returned carrying to tubs of ice cream, one chocolate chip and one mint choc chip. We sat mixing them together and enjoying ourselves.  
  
"You know what, I've really enjoyed myself tonight". I told Guy suddenly.  
  
"You know what, so have I". He answered. "I mean don't get me wrong I'd have had fun with Connie, but a different kind of fun". He explained.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, I love Charlie to bits but just recently instead of actually going out on dates, we just seem to hang out". I told him.  
  
"Me and Connie went through that faze, I don't think there is anyway to get out of it you just have to let it run it's course".  
  
"If I remember correctly you and Connie broke up because of 'that faze', did you not"? I asked, laughing gently but the question was asked in all seriousness.  
  
"Yeah, but you and Charlie are different to me and Connie, and older". He began panicking about, I suppose it's because he thought I was going to break up with Charlie.  
  
"I suppose, how did you know that Connie was the one"?  
  
"I knew because of the way I felt each time we broke up, each time we made up, I was like this love sick puppy and every time I'm near her I just want to hold her close". He told me.  
  
"Who'd have thought that you'd be giving me advice". I laughed a little.  
  
"Julie there nothing wrong with you and Charlie, your both just a little stressed, you just started a whole new lifestyle it's bound to take it's toll on you".  
  
"Listen to you, Mr Love Doctor here". I laughed more now. "Thanks". I leant forward and hugged him.  
  
"Anytime". He replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds totally unoriginal - which it will do if it is mine.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I barged into mine and Julie's dorm room, ready to burst into full ranting mode. Guy had stood me up, I had waited at the club 'bar one' for over an hour for that nit wit.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him, I'm so gonna". I began but noticed there was no Julie to rant at. "Great". I said aloud. She was never around when I needed her, just because she had her own life didn't mean that I needed her any less. Wait no that was wrong, I was just in a foul mood.  
  
Julie was my best friend and for as long as I remember I had taken out my foul moods on her, and being the best friend that she is, she had listened and not judged as I ranted and raved about how unfair the world was and how Guy was far from the best boyfriend in the world. She was always the first person I'd confide in and always the first to offer her advice.  
  
As I was pacing back and forth, I finally noticed the little red light on our answering machine was flashing. With hesitation, I pressed the play button expecting it to be Portman burping down the phone like he always seemed to do, or Guy with some lame excuse and apology for his absence.  
  
"Connie, it's Julie, erm I'll probably not be home tonight because I'm locked in a K-mart, so don't worry, see you later". I listened intently to the words that were exiting the machine.  
  
Don't worry she says, oh don't worry, how can I not. I mean she doesn't say who she's with, which K-mart she's in, when she could possibly be getting out or anything. You know this was just like Julie, telling people not to worry about her, but giving no immediate details or reasons why we shouldn't worry about her. Sometimes she could make me so angry, she never gave anybody the opportunity to care about her, well I say that but in all honesty she does it's just that being an only child made her deal with these kind of situations differently.  
  
Finally stopping to think about someone other than myself, I realised she might not have let Charlie know for some reason. Grabbing my purse and quickly changing into my trainers I shot out of the door and across campus to the boys dorm where I was hoping to find Charlie and a very apologetic Guy. I just got to all the ducks floor to find him just about to enter his room.  
  
"Charlie". I called after him, making him stop in his tracks.  
  
"Oh, hey Con's, Guy's not here sorry". He told me.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him". I forgot momentarily why I came here, but followed Charlie in all the same.  
  
"You haven't seen Julie have you"? He asked as he went to check his phone messages.  
  
"Oh yeah, my main reason for coming over was to tell you". I began.  
  
"She's locked in a K-mart with Guy". He interrupted.  
  
"How did you know"? I asked not really registering that he said Guy was with her.  
  
"Guy's left me a message". He replied in all calmness.  
  
"Did you just say Guy's with her"? I asked, anger rising in my voice.  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"What the hell is he doing in a K-mart with your girlfriend when he's SUPPOSED to be on a date with me". I squeaked with anger.  
  
"I don't know, but don't go jumping to conclusion's Connie".  
  
"Who's jumping to conclusions, we already know what's happening here, they purposely got themselves locked in a K-mart so they could cheat on us whilst we're here worrying about them". I babbled hysterically.  
  
"HEY. You might not trust Guy but I trust Julie". He sat me down on the bed that was behind me.  
  
"You're right, you're so right, why would he want Julie when he's already got me". I continued babbling but not hysterically.  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
My God, Connie was hysterical about the fact that her boyfriend was locked in a K-mart with my girlfriend. There was no wonder why Guy got fed up with her, she had no trust what so ever. I mean I trusted Julie, I knew she wouldn't betray me, especially with Guy.  
  
Sure we were going through a bit of a rough patch but I knew Julie, she would never sink so low as to cheat on me. Would she? No, surely not, our rough patch wasn't nearly as bad as it could be. I could kill Connie for putting these thoughts in my head, I would never have thought of such a thing if she hadn't said it.  
  
I know this is only short but I got stuck and then couldn't really be bothered. But I don't think this is the worst chapter, might not be brilliant but it certainly ain't my worst. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unfortunately, but I wish I did own Vincent LaRusso.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
We had both just about licked our tubs of ice cream clean. Personally I could have eaten another one, but I couldn't be bothered to move. Julie had disappeared to get a stack of cards. When she returned she grinned evilly and revealed about 3 bottles of vodka. After downing a few soda cups full, we sat crossed legged atop the counter. Julie was trying to shuffle the cards but kept dropping the odd one or two. I took them from her grip and tried myself.  
  
"Who's up for strip poker"? She asked cracking up in laughter.  
  
"Sure", I replied also laughing.  
  
"You know how to play"? She asked still laughing.  
  
"Nope".  
  
"Then why did you agree". She shoved me gently, but unprepared and a little drunk caused me to fall backwards off the counter.  
  
At this Julie thought it was highly hilarious and was nearly doubled over laughing, that was until she fell off too, but even then we both continued to laugh hysterically. Not caring about the pain it had caused we sat up on the floor deciding this was a safer place to be. Calming a little but continuing to swig the vodka, now straight from the bottle.  
  
"What do you know how to play"? Julie asked me grabbing the very few cards that had managed to remain on the counter.  
  
"GO FISH". I yelled giggling like a little school boy.  
  
"Go fish it is". She shared the cards out between us. We can't have had no more than 20 each, but not caring began to play. "Have you got any Kings"? She asked.  
  
"No but I got a cute looking Jack, if that'll work for ya". I tossed the Jack at her laughing continually.  
  
"Oh look, we've run out". She said tipping the last bottle upside down as if to prove there wasn't anything left.  
  
"Oh, Oh, I know, let's go get some more, BUT we can check this place out some more". I began to stand, but having to pull myself up with the help of the counter.  
  
"YEAH". Julie replied, getting up a hell of a lot easier than myself, but then again she was used to getting up quickly and with all the padding she wore.  
  
We almost skipped through the store, stopping every so often to glance down some aisles. We passed down the stationary aisle where Julie must have picked up a ruler or something similar behind my back, and came and jumped on my back. Once she was sturdy as was humanly possible when you had downed about 1 1/2 bottles of vodka, I heard a snap then a stinging pain in my right butt cheek.  
  
"YEE-HA". She started yelling and jumping around on my back.  
  
"Ow, Julie, that fucking hurts". I whined.  
  
You have no idea how happy I was when we reached the drink aisle and she jumped off. We each picked two bottles of vodka up and I picked a bottle of red bull up to mix. We slowly made our way back to the counter and began downing the vodka and red bull as well as trying to play tiddly winks of which I had picked up on my way past.  
  
"Oh look, Julie, you've got a tiddly wink in your vodka". I took the cup out of her hand much to her confusion. As I started downing her drink, she started trying to get it off me, but I rested my hand on her forehead to keep her out of reach. Once it was all gone, I tipped the tiddly wink out I tossed it and the cup back to her. "What would you know, it's one of yours, I should have left it in there". I laughed at her astonished expression.  
  
"That was MEAN". Julie scowled.  
  
"If the wind changes you'll stay like that". I laughed at her utter confusion of the English saying. I got a smack for the laughter but it didn't stop me.  
  
"Guy, I'm bored". She began whining and continued for the following 5 minutes.  
  
"Come on". I dragged her up with me and began searching down each aisle for what I was looking for.  
  
Ok, I know this was still a little short but I really didn't want to go any further. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : God I must have written nearly a thousand of these by now lol. I don't own a thing. Ok!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I was highly drunk and whining at Guy that I was bored. His face was full of frustration, I'm almost sure he had the same amount to drink as me, so why is he not feeling as giddy as I am. Suddenly he pulled me up and we began walking as briskly as I could manage. He was searching for something and I had no idea what it was, but as long as it cured my boredom I didn't care. Soon he was dragging me down the toy aisle again.  
  
"Guy, I can't drive, I'm under the influence". I chuckled thinking he was wanting another car race.  
  
"It doesn't matter for these". He stopped in front of the roller blades. "Here, pull those on". He threw me a box and I immediately sat down and started putting them on. Guy wasn't far behind me. Once we were both attired with a pair of blades, Guy helped me up from the floor.  
  
Skating when not drunk could be hard enough at times, but if you've ever tried it when your drunk, it's even harder. I clung tightly to Guy. I wasn't feeling as giddy as I had been doing but my coordination was something I had yet to regain.  
  
"Right, let's have a race, see who can skate around the shop fastest". Guy said. He quickly told me the route and that I was going first. I felt a rush of excitement as I stood at the starting point. "GO". He yelled and I immediately took off.  
  
Down toward the shampoo aisle, turn left at the corner and left again onto the nappy aisle. As if in slow motion, a bottle past me and I halted staring mischievously at it. As quick as I could I poured the contents of one bottle on the floor, placing the bottle back on the shelf and continuing on with the race, I went as fast as my legs and wheels would carry me and was soon back with Guy.  
  
"5 minutes and 22 seconds". He told me before handing me the watch and placing himself at the start line.  
  
"GO". I shouted. As soon as he was out of sight I yanked the skates off and replaced them with my trainers. I was trying so hard to stifle my giggle but after the watch passed 5 minutes and there still was no sign of Guy, the laughter got the best of me. When the watch reached 5 minutes and 30 seconds Guy was just passing the finish line. "My, my I beat you in the cars and on skates and I'm not even a proper skater". I tried keeping a straight face and managed it right up until he looked at me accusing.  
  
"You put baby oil on the floor, didn't you"? He smelt his fingers.  
  
"Nnnooo". I said and started laughing as I took off at a sprint towards the clothes section. He wasn't far behind but must have lost me when I dived into the middle of a circular clothes rack. I must have been sat there for about 5 minutes before I realised he was no longer in this section.  
  
"Who we hiding from"?  
  
"Oh, my friend Guy". I answered without turning round. "ARRGGHHH". I screamed turning to find Guy behind me. At this we both cracked up laughing. Eventually when the laughter subsided I got up and it was now my turn to help Guy up. On the way back to the drinks counter, Guy put his skates back in the box and put his tennis shoes back on.  
  
When we finally got back to the counter, I was amazed to see the mess. There were about 6 bottles of vodka all empty I might add, 1 empty bottle of red bull, 2 empty cartons of ice cream, a stack of cards all over the place, a game of tiddly winks all over the place and 2 cups sat on the floor.  
  
"Oh man". Guy looked amazed.  
  
"What time is it"? I asked.  
  
"Err, 5am". Came his reply.  
  
"What time does this place reopen"?  
  
"About 6.30am". He replied.  
  
"Shit, we better get tidying". I rushed over and started putting the cards and tiddly winks away while Guy collected all the rubbish. In about half an hour, we had tidied and the place actually looked as it did when we first arrived. We decided to go and sit by the entrance in case anyone came early.  
  
"Man I am so tired". Guy yawned.  
  
"I know, why didn't we sleep"? I asked his yawning becoming infectious.  
  
"If I remember correctly, we were having too much fun, it's a shame we didn't have a camera". He said.  
  
"Wait here". I jumped down from the cash out I had been sat on, leaving him puzzled. When I returned he still looked puzzled but I wasn't about to let on about what I'd just done. "I needed the bathroom". I claimed, seeing him totally buy it.  
  
By 6am the manager had appeared and seemed rather angry that we had been locked in. He apologised over and over and told us that the floor manager of last night would get a piece of his mind.  
  
"Honestly it doesn't matter, it was more our fault because we came in at the last minute and went to the bathroom". I began.  
  
"Yeah and we kind of helped ourselves to a few nibbles so we're even". Guy continued. We quickly left leaving the manager stunned at what would be more than a hundred dollar bill once he found out exactly what our 'nibbles' had been and a possibly law suite if a customer found the baby oil before a member of staff.  
  
The NEXT chapter will be the FINAL chapter I'm afraid, but as they say all good things must come to an end!! Please R&R!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own anything. OK!!  
  
Chapter 7 - FINAL CHAPTER!!! :*(  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
I walked out of my building with Connie, we had spent all last night watching films and drinking. I did feel a little guilty however because Julie had probably spent last night bored out of her brain and putting up with Guy who had probably been panicking about Connie having a go at him. I was only coming outside to get some fresh air, being stuck in that stuffy room all night and drinking alcohol had made my eyes burn slightly. It was now about 7am and Connie had long since calmed down but I knew as soon as she saw Guy she's be back to irritating old Connie. Over the years I had grown immune to her bouts of irritation.  
  
"I wonder what time they'll get back"? Connie asked. Here we go, good old Connie's back.  
  
"I shouldn't imagine they'll be long, I mean there in a K-mart and most K- marts open pretty early.  
  
"True".  
  
As if to prove my point, Guy's car rolled into the parking lot. Before I'd even had chance to blink, Guy and Julie were running over to us. Guy swung Connie around in a hug and Julie jumped at me and kissed me softly.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING GETTING YOURSELF LOCKED IN A K-MART". Connie yelled and smacked his shoulder after he had planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Buying you this". He pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a small gold band with a silver pattern running through the middle. "Happy anniversary". He planted another kiss on her lips.  
  
"But you don't buy these from K-marts". Connie replied but no where near as angrily.  
  
"No but the mall was next door". He explained.  
  
"Ok, whose idea was it to go into the K-mart"? I asked finally.  
  
"HIS". Julie pointed at Guy.  
  
"HERS". Guy pointed back at the same exact second.  
  
"Hey don't you lie, it was all your idea". Julie argued.  
  
"Yeah but you took so long in the bathroom". He argued back.  
  
"Don't start this again". Julie fought.  
  
"Have you two been arguing like this all night"? I broke them apart.  
  
"NO". They replied then cracked up laughing.  
  
"Then what have you been doing"? Connie asked.  
  
"Oh, just a little this and that". Guy replied as I saw him steal a wink at Julie.  
  
"Like"? I asked.  
  
"Believe me when I say, you wouldn't believe us". Guy told me.  
  
"ARRHH, but I have the proof"! Julie pulled a tape out from the back of the top of her trousers.  
  
"You didn't"? Guy looked at her astonished.  
  
"It is". Julie laughed back.  
  
"What is it"? Both me and Connie yelled over their weird conversation.  
  
"It's the security tape". They both replied.  
  
"When did you get that"? Guy asked.  
  
"When I said I'd been to the bathroom". Julie answered.  
  
"Connie, I think we should watch this". I took the tape from Julie and we all filed up the stairs into my dorm where we sat and watched the video.  
  
Right this is the end, ok yeah I know it's only short but never mind!!  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!!!  
PLEASE R&R!!!!!  
PLEASE R&R!!!!!  
PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


End file.
